


Classpect Meta Snippets

by bramblePatch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived from Bramblepatch Blog, Gen, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Sburb mechanics, classpects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/pseuds/bramblePatch
Summary: Very short pieces about the Class/Aspect mechanic of SBURB and SGRUB, originally posted to my Tumblr.





	1. On Aspects and Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr November 2012.

One of the things I love most about the cosmology of Homestuck is the way that whatever forces of Paradox Space govern S—b not only accept different ways of viewing reality, they encourage different kinds of understanding and encourage people who hold different kinds of understanding to work together.

Like the whole concept of fate and luck and karma and causality - that clusterfuck of concepts is explicitly the domain of the Light aspect, and _also_ the Mind aspect and to some extent the Time aspect and probably the Hope and Doom aspects as well and maybe even others. Both Light’s perspective on the overarching patterns of reality independent of any individual person and Mind’s perspective on how people function and how this brings them into contact with each other in ways that can be very predictable if you know what to look for are treated as equally valid, and even complementary. And on yet another level, Time players can gain another perspective, dealing with the mechanics of fate on an if-x-then-y level.

And this can bring players of these aspects into conflict - Vriska’s undoing was her lack of understanding of how personal agency played into her own and others’ stories, thus letting Terezi as a Mind player gain the upper hand - but it also means that when they work together they can provide eachother with insights that make the whole team more effective.


	2. Goddamn It Cronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr December 2012.

What if the prescratch troll session stretched on so long because of Cronus’s game powers?

One of the basic definitions of the Bard class is “one who invites destruction through X”, and he’s the Bard of Hope.

Maybe if he’d not been there or had had better control of his powers, they wouldn’t have been as prone to complacency.

But instead they all sat around being generally optimistic that it would all work out until it was too late to do anything but scratch.


End file.
